dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfortunate Wank
'''Unfortunate Wank '''is the name of a game/last round in the Bangkok Roulette game. Dan, not pleased that Dainton was reacting normally to eating the bugs while the others hadn't suggested using something else instead of the bugs, a decision he would soon be regretting a lot. Upping the ante Seeing Dainton not gagging or puking like the others had while trying to down the bugs annoyed Dan a bit, so he suggested using something else instead of the bugs, this is where Pancho reveals, for whatever unholy reason, he had brought along his jar of man fat from the Liposuction and suggests using that instead, everyone else laughing rather nervously at this prospect. Pancho names this last round of Bangkok Roulette as, quite fittingly, Unfortunate Wank, Dan changes the rules so that whoever Ning wanks off is the one that has to down the fat, making everyone react increasingly more worried than they were beforehand. Ning got back under the table and Pancho started the game off again, however as soon as it started Dan reacted to Ning wanking him off, being both incredibly unhappy that he would have to down the fat but also pleasured from the handjob, the rest of the boys cheered loudly, happy that they weren't doing it. It's a very rare steak Naturally even though the other three weren't about to eat the fat Pritchard and Dainton were a bit unnerved just from the thought of it, Pritchard pointing out what was in the jar wasn't food but 'proper fucking Panch fat'. While Pancho was trying to show them the blood from the fat Dan was of course not looking forward to it, and reasonably pointed out that what he was going to do was pretty much cannibalism. Deciding to try and separate the blood from the fat Dan poured some of it into a bowl, immediately the other three began to react in disgust seeing the fat be poured out, then a glass was dipped in to both have a glass full of Panch fat and to try to separate as much blood as they could. Dainton warned whoever was watching in the cinema, if they were that is, to grab a sick-bag ready. After trying to fool himself (badly) into thinking he was about to eat a very rare steak, and having separated as much blood from the fat as he could Dan finally knuckled down and quickly downed the fat. Aftermath Suffice to say all three of the Sanchez crew reacted in horror, but Dan was the worst, having puked out the fat and then started puking violently in a nearby bush. However, instead of giving up he decided to be brave/a good sport and try again, making sure to keep the fat down this time. After once again trying to fool himself, this time that he was about to drink smooth water he slowly drank the fat, much to the shock of everyone else, except for Pancho who was not only not shocked watching him, but he was also watching with some odd glee in his eyes and a small grin on his face, both Pritchard and Dainton noticing and commenting on this in the commentary and jokingly suggested Pancho was thinking 'Do I taste nice Dan?' This time Dan managed to keep the fat down and everyone cheered for him, however he started to gag a bit and shouted that he had just eaten a man. A second later he is shown behind Dainton puking into a bucket. Before Dan swallowed the fat the first time around Dainton had declared this to be 'the sickest, most fucked up stunt we have ever done' and it can be agreed that not only is he right but it's the most extreme thing Dan has ever done with Dirty Sanchez. Category:Mature Category:Stunts Category:Challenges Category:Gut wrenching stunts Category:Challenges won by Dainton Category:Challenges won by Pritchard Category:Challenges won by Pancho Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Movie stunts Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Stunts involving other people Category:Series four stunts Category:High risk stunts